


Crush

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Pela primeira vez em meses Sansa se encontrava ao adormecer esperando pelo próximo dia ao invés de temê-lo, isso porque no próximo dia ela veria Margaery Tyrell de novo.

Uma das coisas que ocorreu a Sansa é que Margaery é como as mulheres que ela lera a respeito nos livros e ouvira nas canções, ela cresceu sonhando em ser alguém assim tanto quanto rapazes cresciam sonhando em se tornar bravos cavaleiros. Não era só em termos de beleza, embora essa óbviamente existisse em abundância e não deixasse de ser notada por ela, era a sua presença, sua confiança, era o jeito como estar perto dela fazia com que ela se sentisse mais segura, mais esperançosa, como se ela pudesse ser mais forte.

Ainda há uma guerra acontecendo, e ela ainda está em perigo ,mas agora por alguns momentos ela consegue imaginar momentos agradáveis no próximo dia, consegue se ver ouvindo canções enquanto Margaery trança seus longos cabelos ruivos com gentileza, consegue se ver com ela deitada na grama com ela lhe contando sobre o Jardim de cima, e consegue se ver sorrindo não por aparências que ela tinha que manter para sobreviver ,mas sim por simplesmente estar feliz.


End file.
